


betting on you (jeollanamdo)

by wuyeong (junhoism)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi, for the igot7 secret santa exchange, high school!au, lots of monsta x appearances, soccer team!au, twice too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoism/pseuds/wuyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school soccer team!au where Jackson is the new transferee and rising star of the soccer team. Jinyoung would say otherwise, though. (alternatively: jinyoung vs his goals & a very hot player)</p>
            </blockquote>





	betting on you (jeollanamdo)

**Author's Note:**

> ++ all the characters maintain the basic age order though not the same age gaps. (markbum (+kihyun) are the same year (3rd), followed by jinson (+juhon) (2nd) and yugbam & the rest of the other small characters who are freshmen)

ㅁㅁㅁ 

Jaebum laughs as Jinyoung collapses onto the bench. "Rough day?" He asks his best friend, laughing. 

 

"You say that as if he's even been awake for more than an hour," Jooheon, Jinyoung's classmate, chimes in as he walks towards his locker. 

 

Jinyoung groans from his position, having moved his head to Jaebum's lap. "I didn't even sleep that well." 

 

"Did you hear about the new international student?" Jaebum asks, idly playing with Jinyoung's hair. "Apparently he got invited to try out for the soccer team." 

 

At this, Jinyoung's whole body shoots up. Any new player was competition. "What class was he transferred into?" He asks, and then after a little thought, "How did he get into this school?" 

 

Hanlim High School was a prestigious school where only the top students of rich parents where accepted into. Of course there were exceptions, like Hirai Momo, who got in due to her grades and was currently a scholar, but there were only five or six students like her. 

 

Jaebum coaxes Jinyoung back into a relaxed position, and says softly, "You know you're basically up next for the vice captain position. I already convinced Hyunwoo-hyung and even Minho sunbae that you were the best fit, I don't even know why you're worrying." 

 

Making a noise of protest, Jinyoung wriggles and insists that Jaebum give him the information about the new transferee. Sighing, Jaebum complies, of course. He never seems to be able to withhold anything from his best friend. "He's from Hong Kong, from your yearㅡ the class after yours, if I'm not wrong."

 

He pulls a face before continuing, "His parents are coaches for fencing and gymnastics, and they get paid a lot, I guess. Maybe they own a training school, who knows?" Shrugging, Jaebum stretches and beckons towards the field. "I'll be warming up, go and change." 

 

Then, when Jinyoung makes a strangled noise, "If you don't hurry, you won't be able to see his skills!" 

 

At that, Jinyoung gets up and rushes to take his bag. 

ㅁㅁㅁ

It's not like Jinyoung feels threatened in any way towards the new guy. He's friends with various soccer players who are foreigners, like Mina and Jia from the girls' team, or Junhui, the freshman and new addition to the team. He's just curious to see his skills, like all the other players who have gathered to watch him. 

 

He's not even jealous of the special invitation he received from Coach Chansung, or the attention he so quickly garnered. Or how fast he got recognition for his footwork when he only got into the school two days ago. Jealous Jinyoung? Definitely not. 

 

Or, that's what he tries to convince himself. A competitor? Of course not. Jinyoung has only lost the MVP title to his best friend and current vice captain. He even beat out the captain, Hyunwoo, once. Of course he's next in line. 

 

The troubled Jinyoung jogs up to join the captains themselves, who seem to be gossiping about the transferee. He bows and greets the oldest, starting to warm up. He laughs at Changkyun's, a new addition, reaction to the way his shorts rode up and the curve of his butt. 

 

The new kid might be good, but he won't have a body like mine, Jinyoung thinks smugly. 

 

Coach Chansung blows the whistle and they all gather around him. Beside him, a slightly short boy is standing, laughing loudly. His laugh is loud and boisterous and Jinyoung already hates him. Jaebum pushes Jinyoung forward as their coach introduces the new guy. 

 

"Now, everyone, I'm sure you've heard a lot about this new, gifted player I've personally invited to try out for our team. Please, introduce yourself." 

 

The new guy steps forward, smiling. He was in training gear, but there was a black snapback adorning his head, with the word 'WANG' shining at the front. He takes it off, and suddenly does a front flip. The players whoop, and some of the girls from the other team stop and stare. 

 

"Hello, I'm Jackson, but you can call me 'wild and sexy'." He turns and waves at the girls. Jinyoung lets out a long breath, already tired by all the things Jackson was doing. Jaebum smiles, nodding in approval. 

 

Shaking his head, Jinyoung nudges his best friend, making a noise of disagreement. Jaebum makes a face, but when Jackson finally sets his eyes on Jaebum, he shouts, "Hey, hey, hey, striker king!" 

 

He almost moves forward to take a closer look and properly greet Jaebum until Chansung pulls him back. "You'll have a chance to properly interact with the vice captain when you finish your tryout." 

 

Jinyoung makes a face again. What, first the new guy wants to steal his spot as the star player, then his best friend, what's next, his favorite junior? He moves to the bleachers, shooting his fangirls a small smile as they bow and wave at him. 

 

Raising his eyebrow in question, Hyunwoo asks, "What's up with you? You're usually very friendly with them. Today you're so tense." After another thought he continues, "It's because of Jackson, right?" 

 

"Wow, you've just met and you call him so casually now, sunbae?" Jinyoung asks, voice laced with sarcasm. The older boy just puts his arms up in surrender and doesn't mind him. He knows better than to humor Jinyoung when he's starting to get into a foul mood. 

 

Jackson stands at one end of the field, having all their best defenders in front of him. Jinyoung has battled against his own teammates, and he's very sure that Jackson will have a hard time trying to get past them. 

 

Without any warning, Jackson starts to dribble the ball. Surprisingly, he gets past Kihyun and Jooheon quite well, and Jinyoung squints from his place. He feels Jaebum shoot him a worried look, but he ignores it. No way he could score so quickly, right? 

 

But Jackson does, and so quickly that if you turned away, you would miss it. All the defenders and even their goalkeeper are shell shocked, but rather happy that they had such a gifted player on their side. 

 

"You're definitely in," Coach Chansung says, patting Jackson's back, "Welcome to the team." Jaebum's face had a father's smile on and Jinyoung lets out a shaky breath as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

This was not going to be an easy ride, especially if Jackson was up to threaten his position. Jinyoung already had a bad feeling he would. 

 

("Starting a bet? I thought you wouldn't, after what happened in the soccer team the last time you did." 

"Well, things are getting very interesting, because there's a new player trying to spice up Jinyoung's life." 

"I bet twenty he'll beat Jinyoung out of his supposed vice captain position." 

"Thirty for me, and no way he'll be able to with Jaebum so closely watching. I'm Team Jinyoung.") 

ㅁㅁㅁ

Jackson bounces over to where Jinyoung and Jaebum, accompanied by Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Jooheon and Bambam are sitting in the cafeteria, smiling. "Hi!" He greets brightly, and Jinyoung frowns from where he was about to stuff some mango pudding in his mouth. 

 

Smiling, Jaebum motions for him to sit as Dahyun and Chaeyoung giggle. "He's so muscular, oh gosh," the annoyed Jinyoung hears Chaeyoung whisper. He shoots her an disbelieving look, since his group of friends should already know who he likes and dislikes, but Chaeyoung just sticks her tongue out at him. 

 

"Not as handsome as Jinyoung-oppa, though." Dahyun blushes and grins at Jinyoung. Jinyoung nods approvingly, of course his favorites would support him. Jackson's high pitched laugh breaks him out of his moment of pride, and he flinches. 

 

"I don't think you've formally met Jinyoung yet," Jaebum says, gesturing towards his best friend. Jinyoung has the fake eye smile down even as he introduces himself to the Hong Kong native. 

 

"And you have, hyung?" He almost bites out. Well, as much bite as he can put in a whisper. He turns back to the new person who sat at their table. 

 

"I'm Jinyoung." He bows with it, and even giggles a little. "I hope we can be friends." By this time he's already dropped formalities, and maybe that's the problem. (He thinks over it some time later and shakes his head. He made himself look like an airhead who can just be looked over. He groans and drops his head on the table.)

 

"Hello, I'm Jackson, from Hong Kong." Jackson says formally, and from beside Jinyoung, Jaebum winces at the tone. 

 

Jinyoung personally scoffs, and nods. "We're same aged friends, aren't you being too polite?" 

 

"Too polite?" Jackson replies, tone all too light and smile too bright, Jaebum winces again. "But I've heard you're all for too polite, Jinyoung-shi." 

 

At that, Jinyoung gapes and Jaebum chortles with laughter.

 

Later, Jinyoung steams over the backhanded diss. "How dare he," Jinyoung basically seethes, even after Jackson has left to join some of his friends. "He basically dissed me by saying I'm uptight!" 

 

Dahyun pats his back comfortingly as Bambam makes a noise of disappointment. Jaebumㅡever the fuckerㅡ laughs in Jinyoung's face and his eyes have a certain twinkle, and Jinyoung narrows his eyes. "If you think about it," Jaebum has his knowing face on, smirking, "It seems that he humored your serious side and even researched about you. Maybe to flirt with you?" 

 

"Of course he did!" Jinyoung almost screams at his best friend, and Chaeyoung and Dahyun grimace, not wanting to hear Jinyoung's new rant coming, quietly excusing themselves. Jooheon quietly exhales and Bambam gives his hyung a worried look, but stays silent. 

 

"He would research about me, I'm popular, right? He needs to ㅡ wait what? Flirt with me?" His jaw drops at the realization of Jaebum's offhand comment. How could he say such things?! 

 

"Don't be dumb, hyung, we're not even sure whether he swings that way." Jinyoung splutters out, but the alarming shade of red his face was coloring into showed that he was overwhelmed by the thought of Jackson flirting with him. "We're supposed to fight to the death! There isn't time for play like this." 

 

"You don't even know whether Coach Chansung will pit you against him for the position!" Jaebum all but bursts and his best friend just ignores him. 

 

The older just frowns and tries to control his facial expression. Jinyoung contemplates this thought with an unknowing expression and catches himself. "This is stupid. Get yourself together, Jinyoung-ah!" 

 

At the other side of the cafeteria, where Jackson finds his group of friends, he relates his first real meeting with the real MVP of the soccer team. "He smiled and everything, but he really seems like he doesn't like me." 

 

"I wouldn't either, you're so loud," Jimin complains. "And anyway, I heard his type was the mysterious silent type? He's already got Jaebum by his side. It seems like those two are never going to part ways or something." 

 

Jackson pulls a face and mulls the thought over with a serious expression. "Ah, Park Jinyoung, you're really an ice prince. But don't worry, because I'll be your knight of fire. Just you watch, I'll capture your heart!" 

 

The attention of Mark gets caught by the mention of the name of Jackson's new eye candy. "Wait, Park Jinyoung? As in the Peach Butt Park Jinyoung?" 

 

"Yeah hyung, how'd you know?" 

 

"No wonder Jimin was so worked up trying to distract your attention to his best friend. Our Jimin here, has a crush on Jaebum." He laughs and then Jackson's question. "He's my tutor for Korean history. It used to be Jaebum, before he started failing." 

 

"Wait, what? You go on study dates together?" Jackson's eyes are disbelieving and almost heartbroken. 

 

"No, bro, I'm straight." 

 

"So is spaghetti until it's wet," Jackson retorts nonchalantly and then narrows his eyes. "You must have his number then, hyung! Set me up!" 

 

The rest of the lunch period was filled with Mark and Jackson's bickering and one sided insults coming from the latter's potty mouth. Yerin pats Yugyeom's back comfortingly as he groans and complains about how terrible his choice of friends were. 

 

("I place my bet that Jackson will be able to get a date with Jinyoung-hyung. He's obviously done some research, and Yugyeom told me that Mark-hyung almost got forced to give Jackson-hyung his number." 

"Jinyoung's style consists of lots of chivalry, and if Jackson continues to be some sort of goofy kid who's just threatening his place, he isn't going to fall." 

"You're his best friend, of course you'd know. You're going to win the bet!"

"You have Yugyeom, an insider, on your side!" 

"He's also convinced you and Jinyoung-hyung are dating, so that's that.") 

ㅁㅁㅁ

A few days later, the whole soccer team gathers at the field for a sudden practice. People whisper around Jinyoung, asking if he's heard anything from Jaebum. Of course he refutes their claims, and that's the truth. 

 

He walks up to where Kihyun and Jooheon were standing, laughing and pushing each other. "What did Chansung-hyung call us here for?"

 

"Oh, Jinyoung? Didn't you hear? Today's the announcement for the stepping down of Hyunwoo-hyung." Jooheon says, surprised at his lack of knowledge. "I thought you would've heard from Jaebum or something." 

 

Shrugging, Jinyoung stretches and tries to shake off his nervous energy. "You're probably excluded from knowing because you're gonna be crowned next." Kihyun pats Jinyoung's back comfortingly, and the aforementioned nods. That's probably why. 

 

"Not even me, Kihyun?! What about me?!" Jooheon bursts, half jokingly. They start bickering and mocking each other like the rowdy teenagers they were. Just then, Chansung calls the whole team over. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath, Jinyoung tries to cheer himself on. "This is an important announcement, so everyone listen up!" Minho, the captain of the previous year, calls out. Everyone stiffens at his presence. He wasn't called the Flaming Feet for nothing. 

 

"Since the Sooneung exams are coming soon, we, the seniors have decided that now is the best time to step down to focus on getting into college." Hyunwoo calls, and some cheeky members of the team fake cry and wipe fake tears from their eyes at the words, earning laughs from everyone. 

 

"Without further ado, we call upon the new captain, Im Jaebum!" Jaebum walks up to the front, and Jinyoung grins, whooping and whistling for his best friend. "Please give a few words." 

 

But also being the best best friend that he was, Jinyoung tunes out as Jaebum drones about how thankful he was for the chance to be able to lead the team. The latter glances at Jinyoung, who was spacing out, probably trying to cheer himself on and get the vice captain position. Hyunwoo takes off the captain's band and passes it to Jaebum, who bows gratefully. 

 

But really, everyone knew Jaebum was next, so everyone was really just looking forward to the next captain. "Now, what everyone has been curious about," Hyunwoo smiles, "the vice captain position goes to... Sorry, Jooheon, it's not you either, this year." 

 

Jooheon groans and shouts spitefully yet playfully, "I knew you all had something against me!" 

 

That honestly relieved Jinyoung's stiffness and doubts a little, and he's thankful that's he's got people he's so comfortable with. Jinyoung snaps out of his trance just as Hyunwoo says, "The next vice captain, Park Jinyoung, everyone!" 

 

He gives a surprised face although everyone isn't surprised. Jooheon slaps his back good-heartedly and threatens, "Do well, or I'll take your place." He salutes his teammate as he makes his way to the front to take the and he gets handed the hair band that has the words "JYP/MVP/VC", especially embroidered for him. 

 

He literally almost has the band put on his head until Coach Chansung suggests a preposterous idea. "Minho, have you met one of our very talented players, Jackson? He's almost as good as Jinyoung. Don't you think this calls for a challenge?" 

 

He continues, "Vice captain Jinyoung, would you accept the challenge of having Jackson fighting for the same position?" 

 

Jinyoung can't even do anything but laugh at the crazy idea. He's been pining for this position ever since he came into the team, and he's just going to be against someone who was in the team for literally three days?! 

 

Almost rejecting, the not-so vice captain accidentally meets his best friend's eyes. Jaebum nods and that's when Jinyoung decides that he should. To prove everyone that he was the MVP, he should be the vice captain. 

 

At this time, Jackson is standing in front of everyone as well, adding fuel to the fire burning in Jinyoung to beat this guy. "Okay, I accept. Being challenged is inevitable, being defeated is optional, after all." He sticks out his hand and Jackson shakes it. 

 

What Jackson was thinking in his head, well, mainlyㅡ 'Damn, I'm screwed' and also 'Damn, Jinyoung looks hot when he's worked up'. 

 

He makes his mind up as well, and he raises his hand as the attention to him, "Can I have a reward if I win?" 

 

Jaebum steps up at this time, "What, from Jinyoung? No kneeling! We are all equal sportsmen!" 

 

"Calm down, Striker Kingㅡ I mean captain, I would never do such a thing to Jinyoung-shi. Just..." Jackson scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Go on a date with me if I win." 

 

Because of these words, Jaebum gets even more worked up and Jinyoung pulls him back. "Stop, hyung, you're embarrassing yourself in front of the whole team!" He turns to Jackson as Jaebum straightens up and bows to the long forgotten seniors. "And to you, I accept, because I'm sure you won't win." 

 

The glint in Jinyoung's eyes meant business, and the disbelieving squawk from Jaebum meant business too, and Jackson knows he's met a worthy rival.

 

("Wait, is it too late to change bets? Jinyoung looks as if he'd kill Jackson just for the position." 

"He's gonna kill you too, if he finds out you bet on Jackson. Although I'm betting on Jinyoung, I have a feeling Jackson might win. He really seems to like Jinyoung-hyung." 

"Ah? For the date? Okay, I take it back. I'll leave my bet with Jackson.") 

ㅁㅁㅁ 

 

The instructions for the upcoming big match was simple. Gather your team, and get ready to fight. 

 

Jinyoung was currently walking around with his captain of a best friend as they try to recruit the best of the best players. Of course it came with promises of free meals and support of the captain. Everyone knew that if you didn't have Jaebum on your side, he could make your life hell. 

 

"Isn't that cheating?" Yugyeom whispers to Mark in the cafeteria as Jinyoung went around the tables, asking the best players to join his team. 

 

"What is? Asking the players to join?" Mark had an eyebrow raised, curious to know what exactly Yugyeom thought was cheating. The younger points to Jaebum, who was in tow with his best friend. His presence was enough to make the players gulp and quickly accept. 

 

The older just shrugs, and they return to their food as they see the Jaebum-Jinyoung duo walk to their table, the latter having a huge smile on his face, obviously satisfied. Just as Jinyoung was about to tell his friends about his achievements, he sees his rival, chatting away to his friends. 

 

He immediately frowns and the Hong Kong native notices his presence and pulls out Jinyoung's chair for him. Jaebum stifles a laugh, and his best friend glares at him. He sits anyway, nodding and thanking Jackson quietly. 

 

He couldn't possibly boast about his teammates with Jackson sitting right there, Jinyoung totally isn't such a jerk although he's cold to his enemies (read: Jackson) and he's thankful that the mentioned new kid was nice too. 

 

Nice enough to pull your chair out? Get yourself together, Jinyoung-ah! Don't fall for his tricks! Jinyoung thinks and right as he was about to agree with himself, Jackson taps him on the shoulder. "Well, I should go back now, Yugyeom and the rest are probably waiting for me. But, before I go," he hands a packet of strawberry milk to Jinyoung, "this is for you." 

 

That leaves a flabbergasted Jinyoung, a smug looking Jaebum, and an envious Jooheon at it's end.

 

And so it continued, Jackson even going as far to wait for Jinyoung after class. This disappointed the many, many girls who were waiting for Jackson to approach them, only to realize that he only had eyes for one boy. His acts made the one he was pursuing embarrassed but strangely flattered. 

 

Although Jinyoung wanted to resist and convince himself that Jackson was just trying to distract him from focusing on his upcoming soccer match, it wasn't the case. He would usually have his fans trailing after him and even watching his practices, Jackson joined the girls, even going as far as borrowing a placard from one of the girls. 

 

Jooheon had reported everything Jackson did to Jaebum, though he himself was touched at the acts the Hong Kong native was doing. "Why can't I have girls who do things like that for me?" 

 

"Envious again," Jaebum laughs, and instead of being wary of his best friend's supposed opponent, he became fond of Jackson and entrusted that he would be able to take care of Jinyoung where he couldn't. "You're supposed to be the one courting a girl like that!" 

 

The younger gets shoved by the captain, and he grumbles about it to Kihyun. "Why is he even here? I thought he was here to keep an eye on Jinyoung in case something happens, but apparently he's supporting Jackson now." 

 

His friend just laughs at his apparent misfortune and pats his back comfortingly. "The captain can't play favorites here, he'll get called out. It's all skills. Plus he hasn't changed his bet yet, he's still team Jinyoung." 

 

"Do you think he's secretly in love with Jinyoung? He's everywhere, I swear he's like a guardian angel." 

 

"More like an overprotective parent, you mean," Kihyun mutters. "And if he was, would he be playing around with Jackson like that?" 

 

Jooheon nods. That was true, they were just best friends. He takes one longing look at where the captain was round housing with Jackson as Jinyoung shouts from the goal post, "Hey, Jooheon! Eyes on the field, don't even think about joining Team Newcomers!" 

 

"More like Team Crazy in Love!" Jackson shouts from the sideline. Jinyoung shouts back, "If that's the case, we're Team Crazy Gorilla!" 

 

That was enough to shut Jooheon up, and he begrudgingly trudges across the field to get to his defense position. He always had the worse luck, indeed. 

 

("Hey, striker king!" 

"What is it this time, I'm not allowed to give you soccer tips when you're fighting with by best friend." 

"That's cool of you, sticking with him." 

"That's we do, stand by each other." There was an obvious suspicious tone in his voice. 

"I just want to let you know that if ever you're not around, I'll take care of him. I promise." 

"... I like you, kid. You've given your word!") 

ㅁㅁㅁ

 

Word of mouth goes further than any posters and announcements would have, and everyone suddenly knows about their beloved Jinyoung almost getting ejected from his long run for vice captain. 

 

It's considered taboo around Jinyoung and Jaebum though, so whenever they're around, no one says a single word about it, though everyone knows. 

 

Weirdly, Jinyoung was very calm and comforted by the presence of his friends and teammates, especially with the impending soccer game coming up. He usually does well with crowds, but if the mass of people were to be witnesses to his (touchwood!) failure, then he'd really rather not. 

 

So swoops in, the ever hero Jaebum-hyung, requesting that the match be held in secret, behind the façade of a simple practice. The reason for this well ㅡ so that the result on who the next vice captain would be, be kept a secret. 

 

And the day comes, and every single member of team arrives, even some seniors (like Junho, aka only second to Minho) who after leaving Hanlim, were never to be seen again. Everyone knew that this would be another historical battle, because this was only the second time where a battle was held. 

 

The first was for Junho, and Minho themselves. Jinyoung draws a long breath and Jaebum sends him a long text on how if he didn't win, his beloved hyung would rig the votes anyway. And the younger would do anything, just to prove that he could make it on his own. 

 

He didn't need a hero. Jackson (or even his best friend) must've thought they were knight in shining armors, but he was definitely not their damsel in distress. Jooheon nervously walks around, while everyone prepares for the twist. 

 

Of course, the vice captain shouldn't only be able to direct the team to score a goal and set an example in footwork, he had to intelligent and set the bar with his grades. 

 

So far, Jinyoung was in the top ten percent of the cohort, but Jackson was climbing, proving his worth in his recent tests. Therefore the seniors and executive committee of the soccer team had a plan ㅡ the battle of wits. 

 

They had a battle of footwork and other quirky things for the Junho-Minho battle, but this was a new level. 

 

"Okay, so," Junho started, eyeing Jackson and Jinyoung respectively. "Normal rules in soccer still in tact, yellow cards and maybe even red cards will be handed out, depends on how rowdily you play. No swearing out your opponents. Before the goal will be counted as a point, you have to answer a question. Failure to do so, will result in the goal being invalid. Any questions?" 

 

No one dared to speak up, nodding in answer. The nervous tension could have been cut with a knife. Weirdly, Jackson's teammates were wishing Jinyoung good luck, and he simply brushed it off. 

 

They all went to their places, Jinyoung being the striker, Jooheon the defender, and Kihyun the mid-field. He shouted a loud, "Fighting!" as his teammates shouted the same. 

 

They were fighting a seven to seven battle, and Jinyoung was quite confident. He played against and with these players, he was sure it'd be okay. They played coin flipping, Jackson won. 

 

The whistle blew and Jackson quickly tried to work his magic. Too bad Team Crazy Gorilla were ready, and the head gorilla (Jooheon) was ready to intercept. And that he did, quickly passing the ball to Jinyoung. He made quick work, almost immediately dashing across the field, and though kind of overwhelmed by the fortune and luck he had for the first few minutes of the game, he scored. 

 

This astonished even Jinyoung himself, in awe of the speed of his skills. Gaining confidence, he turned to Jaebum, who was to give him the question. His best friend looked ecstatic, hopeful and proud of his progress, and he grins as he gives the question. "The two English words that translate to '날 만나줘' in Korean?" 

 

"'Meet me'?" Is the reply and the correct answer, and Jinyoung runs back in celebration with his teammates. 

 

Soon after, the game resumes and Jackson makes a goal, only to fail in face of a Korean proverb question. Jinyoung's team gets to start the ball on their side, leaving Jackson's team on defense. Junhui, Team Crazy in Love's goalkeeper, had a different glint in his eye even as Jinyoung easily slides past the defenders.

 

The ball almost swoops right into the net, but his gloved hands curl around the ball just in time. Jinyoung sighs, holding the bridge of his nose, as he gathers his team for a quick pep talk. "It's okay, guys, we knew this wouldn't be easy," he says, "But have faith in me. You wouldn't have been on my team otherwise, right?" 

 

Although most of the members were coaxed into his team because of the threatening aura of his best friend, they've come to realize the greatness of Park Jinyoung, of which he's proud of. 

 

They all nod in agreement of their team captain, shouting in unison a quick, "Fighting!" 

 

Meanwhile, Jackson and his teammates look too relaxed, but Jinyoung is too jittery because of the slow progress to notice. There's a calm energy around their team as Junhui looks around, confused. Why was everyone so comfortable? 

 

Maybe it was something to do with everyone knowing that Jinyoung had quietly fallen into Jackson's chivalry and charm but was too in denial to notice. Whichever way they went, they would still have a win situation for their captain, and that was enough. 

 

Team Crazy in Love too, had fallen for the easy, encouraging smile that Jackson always had, and was happy enough to just be playing alongside him to woo Jinyoung. This is why everyone's guards were played down just a little bit, to ensure a win for the opponents, but also something that would make Jinyoung realize and be more confident of his skills. 

 

They were still a team, after all. Even the seniors realized Jinyoung's weaknessㅡ his doubts in himself. This was why Jaebum couldn't put Jinyoung's mind to ease, he was always worried about his position and how his hard work would be recognized. 

 

Jackson wasn't as experienced, or skillful. He was very sure of how good he was, and was also satisfied with just being a normal striker, but wanted to help Jinyoung realize his full potential. 

 

That was why when the older of the two started to dash across the field, the only people that weren't surprised were Junhui and Jinyoung: the people who were left out of the loop. This was of course just for show, to fuel whatever fire Jinyoung has to win. 

 

The aforementioned boy intercepts along the way, running and ducking, even going all the way of doing fancy footwork to confuse the defenders. Suddenly he's past them and he shoots. Junhui's hands curl a few seconds too late, and Jinyoung scores. His eyes crinkle around the sides and Jackson can't help but smile too, not when Jinyoung looks so angelic like that, running back to his team. 

 

The question almost gets ignored, and Hyunwoo delivers it, sneaking a quick thumbs-up along the wayㅡ of course they aren't playing favorites. "Translate the word "Saturday" in English or "토요일" in Korean into Chinese." 

 

Jinyoung had taken basic Chinese classes, but no one expects him to remember anything he took in a four day course. He surprises everyone again as he carefully says, "星期六?" 

 

"TWO-NIL!" Hyunwoo proclaims, proudly smiling at the younger. He makes sure to return it, then quickly celebrating with Team Crazy Gorilla. 

 

Jackson tries to look depressed, but he can't help but sneak a quick smile at Jaebum, who was quietly watching at the side. The latter nods and smirks, which is a great indication, the last confirmation he needs. Everything is definitely in place, courtesy of the captain and his minions, and all he needs to hope for is that Jinyoung will get it. 

 

To be honest, Jackson doesn't know what the higher ins had planned, but judging from the answers to the questions prepared, it has something to do with setting a date up with Jinyoung. Meet up, Saturday... Of course! 

 

Somewhere along the way, Jackson scores and actually gets a point after getting a question about geography right. 

 

The whistle blows again and Jackson speeds up to the defenders, but this time Kihyun and Jooheon don't hesitate to block him, opting instead to take him head on. He expertly dribbles past them and scores, the question almost immediately getting asked.

 

It's Minho, this time, and he winks at Jackson. "You're good, but you're new to Korea, so I'm not sure if you'll be able to answer this question. Without further ado, 'If a woman losing the way on a road is in four syllables is Mama Mia, then what is a mad standing naked on a road?'" 

 

The questioned stares blankly, brain only forming incoherent words. Even in this mental breakdown state, he manages to splutter out the words, "Papa Mia?" 

 

Minho just laughs, loud, all of his teeth showing, but Jinyoung can't help but feel annoyed. His mind nags at him with thoughts of what if Jackson turns his back on him to fall for Minho sunbae instead? 

 

The smile on Jackson's face almost confirms his worries, but when Jackson catches him staring, he actually waves. "Another shot for you, hmm?"

 

That leaves Jinyoung more flabbergasted at his optimism, but more in disbelief at the split second feeling he had? Jealousy? No, he would never be envious of Jackson. But maybe it's envious of whoever has Jackson's attention? 

 

He shakes the thought off and waits in position for the ball to be passed to him. The ball almost gets shot into his goalpost, only to get blocked by the goalkeeper and be thrown outside of the field. Team Crazy Gorilla groans, the opposing team having to do a corner kick, something kick start their goal (no pun intended). 

 

Luckily, it's Slippery Boot Boy, or Dowoon, who's in charge of it, and the ball gets stolen along the way. Jinyoung narrows his eyes as the ball makes it's roll towards him, starting to run. Somehow, Changkyun manages to steal it from him, but Wonpil gets it back and suddenly, it's back in Jinyoung's control. 

 

Hyunwoo nods in approval from the sideline. "The footwork and the teamwork is very good," he muses. 

 

Junho scoffs, making a face. "Don't be so easily impressed. Jinyoung has been working with these boys since he came in." This proves a point, and even Jaebum has to nod in agreement. 

 

This doesn't stop the rest of the boys from being surprised at his shooting skills, and the ball soars right into the goal. Their team cheers, and their captain waits triumphantly as Coach Chansung makes his way to the awaiting boy. 

 

"Same question as Jackson. 'If a woman losing the way on a road is in four syllables is Mama Mia, then what is a mad standing naked on a road?'"

 

Of course he didn't expect that they would give the same question. Unlike the supposed Korean Literature bookworm that he was, there isn't a very good answer he could think of, so Jinyoung just greasily says, "A man standing naked? That's My Man." 

 

Even Chansung splutters at the ridiculous answer, chortling in laughter. Team Crazy in Love celebrate at their opponents missing a point, but still are amused at the answer Jinyoung had given. Minho blows the whistle for halftime, and the teams trudge to their respective benches for a pep talk slash strategy recheck.

 

"Bro," Jooheon whines. "What type of answer is that? We get you want Jackson to strip, but My Man? That isn't even four syllables! Get your head together! Soccer isn't just a physical game, it's played with the mind." 

 

Vaguely registering the words, a memory is triggered in Jinyoung's head. Where had he heard those words before? His eyes land on his best friend, excitedly chatting away to Hyunwoo on possible answers to that question. 

 

He then remembers how he even came to this position. Kihyun scouted him after he had accidentally stumbled onto the soccer field and got invited to play, despite being a freshman and was supposed to go into the Literature Club. Jaebum had previously tried to ask him to join, but he was adamant on increasing his skills in Korean wordplay, puns and riddles. 

 

Obviously it would have helped him now, after his failed attempt at that absolute question of nonsense. He thought back to the feeling of being free as he chased after the ball, of being free from the confines of his books. 

 

With the soccer team, he made so many memories: getting into the nationals, getting cake smashed into his face, seeing Jaebum's first try at being a goalkeeper and failing. 

 

Looking around, he sees Jooheon and Kihyun, and how close he had grown to be with them. His team shouts a fighting! into the air, and his head cocks to the side. He was blessed with so many amazing people in his life, how bad would it be if he actually lost? 

 

This brings a new fire in Jinyoung, and he breathes deeply. He had to win, not only for him, but for the people around him who trusted him, molded him into the great player he was. The growth from a puny, nerdy, sort of loner boyㅡ to the now sort of campus heartthrob who was smart and skilled. 

 

Even as his gaze finally settles on Jackson, his supposed enemy who he maybe, just maybe, developing feelings for, he's convinced, determined to win. No matter what happens, he was sure he could pursue Jackson after this was over anyway.

 

The whistle blows again, this time signalling the end of the break, and the players make their way back, each silently cheering themselves on. Jinyoung feels the buzz in the air, and how far he had come. Who knows, maybe this time, like many others, pride and success was more important than love. 

 

He was sure he would have people watching him from the back, supporting him anyway. 

 

That's what fires him up as his opponents' other striker tries to go on. The defenders somehow manage to steal the ball, and he's running, running, running, and shoots! Junhui couldn't even fathom how quickly and skillfully Jinyoung had a goal in, and just hangs his mouth open in awe.

 

Nodding in satisfaction, Jinyoung sends a thumbs up to Junhui, who simply bows in shock. 

 

Hyunwoo comes up again, since Jaebum had the resolve to not talk to anyone from the team in order not to seem biased. "Junho-hyung thought it would be funny if this question was asked again. 'If a woman losing the way on a road is in four syllables is Mama Mia, then what is a mad standing naked on a road?'" 

 

At least he looks apologetic, a complete contrast to the smug looking Junho. He just salutes Jinyoung, who tiredly smiles. 

 

"Here's a hint. It's a district name in Korea." At this point, Dowoon giggles, accidentally hitting Jackson along the way. The others murmur in confusion but suddenly Kihyun throws his head back and laughs, loud. 

 

Jinyoung feels like a lost child as the answer spreads around, and everyone either groans or laughs. He chews on his lower lip, contemplating possible answers. There were so many districts in the country, but which one made the most sense in the context? 

 

"Wait, district?" He gets an idea, but isn't sure until Jooheon shouts, "Think about Donghae from Super Junior!" 

 

"Don't tell me..." Hyunwoo looks extremely pleased as Jinyoung shoots him an incredulous look. "Jeollanamdo?" 

 

"Three points ㅡ Jinyoung's team, Jackson's team one point!" 

 

Junhui still looks confused even at the announcement of the right answer, not until Dowoon explains to him that Jeonla refers to all naked, Nam refers to man, and Do refered to on the road.

 

When Jackson learns of the real meaning, he shouts a "What the hell?" into the air, and everyone laughs but understands. It would take a very experienced foreigner who lived in Korea for very long to get it right, and he moans at the unfairness. 

 

Junho just laughs, having set the question. He sends Jinyoung a bright smile at actually being able to answer it, and he has never seen the younger boy smile any bigger. Maybe it's the newfound confidence, or the feeling of near success, but it's a boost, and Jinyoung feels happy. 

 

Jackson tries to catch up in the last half of the game, only to fail in face of a math question. The game ends with Team Crazy Gorilla's win, and though he lost, Jackson is happy. He sees Jinyoung's smile, the uncertainty it once held finally wiped away, and laughs. 

 

The passing Junhui puts his hand on his hyung's shoulder and asks, "Are you okay? Why are you laughing?" 

 

The older one of the two slings his arm around Junhui's shoulders. "Sometimes, the joy of football isn't just in winning, but the feeling of freeness that comes after it." 

 

"Jaebum-hyung always said that winning was just the best part." 

 

"It is when you've set your eyes on that win for a long time, like Jinyoung," he points to the now vice captain. "But I've a long way to go, and aren't you glad that you have such a talented, hardworking person on your side?" 

 

"Hyung, no need to promote your bae here! I really like Jinyoung hyung too, it's just that I wanted our team to win." 

 

"We'll win together with them, okay?" 

 

("So what happens now?" 

"Now? We wait. I'm sure Jinyoung's smart enough to get all the clues." 

"Wait, I've won the bet right?" 

"No, it's all in Jinyoung's hands." 

"You can influence him, though, captain-nim!" 

"Don't get in the way of fate, Bam-ah!")

ㅁㅁㅁ 

It's in the after party and after crowning celebration where Jinyoung and Jackson finally gets some alone time. 

 

"Hey," Jinyoung says, plopping down next to Jackson in the chalet Minho had booked for them. Jackson looks absolutely surprised at the random first move that the younger did. 

 

"Hey yourself," Jackson nods in greeting, and has a goofy smile on his face. "Congratulations on being the vice captain, I always knew I wouldn't be able to beat you." 

 

"Stop trying to score points with me with your wit." Jinyoung smirks and Jackson wants to see it more often, and more up close like this. "But doesn't that mean you never intended to go on a date with me?" 

 

He frowns and makes a strangled noise. "So all of those answers were just a fake from Junho-hyung? I should have known!" He's whispering to himself but Jackson hears it well anyway. 

 

"Wait what," Jackson deadpans, "You think I don't really like you? All the effort, even from naming my team after my ordeal, is a fake?" 

 

"Well, you just said you were never going to win." Jinyoung scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. "So I just figured..." 

 

"I like you," Jackson says, softly, this time. "Ever since I saw you in school with Jaebum by your side." 

 

At this, Jinyoung's eyes widen because wait what?! 

 

Jackson ignores whatever he thinks and continues, not meeting his crush's eyes, "I was a little intimidated, because Jaebum-hyung is really scary looking and he really makes it look like you're dating so I have to admit that I tried to get information about you first." 

 

"I was relieved when Mark said that you weren't dating the captain, and kind of worried because Yugyeom said you were in love with him." Jinyoung sighs but laughs at Yugyeom's deduction because oh, how wrong he was. 

 

"But I really tried to make you at least like me as a friend first, and in that I think I succeeded, at least." It's his turn to look embarrassed, this time, and Jinyoung wants to cry. 

 

"You're an idiot." Jinyoung's laughing, eyes crinkling at the ends and Jackson can't help but smile back. "You can't even tell when it's more than that." 

 

The older one of the two looks taken aback, at the sudden, quick but quiet confession. It feels like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he can't help but let the corners of his mouth lift up. "So... About that date on Saturday?" 

 

"I'd love toㅡ" Jinyoung's cut off as the presence of his best friend arrives, casually interrupting him. 

 

"I'm in love with you, Jinyoung-ah." 

 

"Is this some sort of makjang drama? Because seriously, I didn't do all that shit just to get my crush stolen at the last minute by his best friend!" Jackson sarcastically says, throwing his arms up with a long breath. 

 

"I was just kidding! Just checking whether you would give up so easily," Jaebum chuckles, patting his back. "Lighten up, man! We can't have two mopey people in a couple!" 

 

"Shut up," Jinyoung exasperatedly closes his eyes, and hisses at his best friend, "Go away, captain, before I call Dahyun over and spill your secret!" 

 

Narrowing his eyes at Jinyoung, Jaebum mutters, "You wouldn't dare." 

 

"Make me," the vice captain challenges. 

 

After some time where Jaebum finally succumbs after countless threats his best friend had thrown at him, Jinyoung and Jackson finally settle down again. 

 

"Hey, when did you start liking me?" Jackson asks suddenly, looking at Jinyoung straight in the eye. 

 

The latter just avoids eye contact and Jackson shrugs. "Don't worry, you've a long way to go with me, and you can find out." 

 

They talk and it's comfortable, and Jinyoung feels at home, as if everything's finally at peace. He leans on Jackson's shoulder after a while, tired from such a long, eventful day. 

 

"When you called me Jinyoung-shi and implied I was uptight," Jinyoung murmurs after a while. "I thought it was weird that since you were so controversial and amusing, you wanted to know more about someone like me." 

 

"There, I was hooked." He mumbles this last bit, and Jackson strains to hear it, and catches it. Here, Jackson knows, and feels that together, they would make many, many more happy memories. 

 

Just before Jinyoung drifted off to dreamland, there was only one thought he hadㅡ that right now, everything was Just Right.

 

(BONUS: 

"Jooheon, I can't believe you bet on Jackson's skills instead of mine!" 

"Who told you?! Was it Hyungwon?" 

"I'm just here to mediate and make sure your transactions go well, man." 

"It was Kihyun, wasn't it?! I'm going to kill him!" 

"Not if I kill you first!" 

"Jackson, help me! Control your boyfriend!" 

"I'm with him on this one, sorry Jooheon." 

"Wait, so you are together?" 

 

At this, Jackson takes Jinyoung's hand and threads Jinyoung's fingers with his own. "It's been a long time coming, but we're here now."

"Congratulations, have I said that I've been betting on you two since day one?" 

"I'm still going to kill you."

"I want to experience being the captain before I die, Jinyoung! Don't kill me yet!")

 

FIN.


End file.
